30 years
by UDFlyers
Summary: Troy Mellark and Gabriella Hawthorne have never had it easy, as much as people think that. They meet and soon find out they are forbidden to talk to one another, because of something that happened 30 years ago, but what happens if they fall in love? Full Summary Inside. Characters are sometimes OOC.
1. Summary

30 years

**Troy Mellark is the perfect combination of Katniss and Peeta, looks and personality. But can you see the real him?**

"_It's an act. I'm not perfect! If anything I'm broken like my parents with mom's screaming and dad's episodes. I'm sick of the press thinking of me as The Mockingjay and the Boy with the Bread's son or the Boy on Fire, I want them to see me as Troy Mellark"_

**Gabriella's life has always been about Katniss Everdeen, even though she doesn't even know her.**

"_You will not speak to her; you will just make sure she knows who you are. Understood?" _

"_Yes, daddy." A five year old replied. _

**When they see each other for the first time…**

_I turned around to find a girl, around my age, sitting on a tree stump watching the mockingjays. She looked at me and smiled, she had black hair and dark eyes. Her smile was beautiful, revealing the prettiest teeth I've ever seen._

…**Everyone's world turns upside down**

_I found that Troy's eyes were covered in fear as Gale was tackling him. Peeta then came in to see the fight, "Hey, get off him!" Peeta shouted as he tried to stop the fight. He couldn't and ended up getting hit by Gale who brought him into the fight. _

**Old wounds will open…**

"_Peeta, this is why I never wanted kids, they only get hurt in the end."_

**The past will be uncovered…**

"_Your mother is a killer Troy! She killed 22 innocent children when she was your age!"_

"_Mom, is it true what he told me?"_

**And surprises will keep coming…**

"_I'm pregnant!"I said as I choked a sob. He just stood there, as shocked as I am but pulling me into a tight embrace._

"_It'll be okay. You'll see."_

**Will Troy and Gabriella hold on until the end?**

_I leaned down and kissed her, a fire burning between us. I finally felt like the boy on fire._

**Or will the past tear them apart?**

"_Troy, we're leaving. You aren't speaking to her again, understood?"_

"_Gabriella! You were supposed to become noticed, NOT fall in love with him!"_

**A story about family**

"_Dad, will I ever find someone who loves me like mom loves you?"_

"_Of course you will, Troy. And when the day comes, you'll be the happiest man alive."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_It's how I felt when your mother and I first kissed."_

**Love**

"_Kat, I-"_

"_Peeta, just hold me. Stay with me."_

"_Always."_

_~"Ella, you love me. Real or not real?"_

"_Real."_

**Humor**

"_Well," He began, "I was hunting today when I found these fellas scurrying away from me. I missed with my arrow so I ran after them. They entered a hole thinking they were safe yet I climbed in to get them out. When I got them into a corner I shot them and victory was mine!"_

**And realizations **

"_We made a mistake, a huge mistake."_

"_She shouldn't have done this, it's all my fault"_

"_This isn't where my heart should be anymore. I'm done."_

**It's all in 30 years. **

"_I'm a Mellark and I know it!"_

"_Oh, god Troy! I thought you forgot about that_!"

**By UDFlyers**


	2. Chapter 1 The Girl with the Song

**Hey, this is my first crossover and first Hunger Games fanfic, I hope you enjoy! A few things I changed though were that Madge survived the bombing, the genders are switched from the epilogue meaning the boy has dark hair and blue eyes and the girl has blonde curls and grey eyes, and Peeta isn't as girly as some people have on Fanfiction, (some call him gay… not cool.) Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**Summary: Troy Mellark and Gabriella ****Hawthorne**** have never had it easy. They meet and soon find out they are forbidden to talk to one another, until love comes. **

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`

_Katniss' POV_

It's been 15 years since the revolution ended, 15 years since the Hunger Games have ended, the perfect time to have children right? Wrong. Peeta's asked, I've said no and I have my reasons. First, the nightmares, I have them every night and I wake up screaming. Peeta has episodes; he then stays away from me as much as possible for the remainder of the day. My past, I don't think I could explain it or bare my child's face when I explain what happened to Peeta and me. I still have a decision to make though; a child would be like a dream as much as I hate to say it.

One night when I was watching Peeta paint, I find myself thinking about a child. How I could teach him or her how to hunt and Peeta could teach it how to paint and bake. I even thought about what Prim would say, "The mockingjay had a sparrow! So cute!" A sparrow, the thought brings a smile to my lips.

"Yes," I finally say, Peeta didn't know I was watching him.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't know you got home. How was hunting?" He asked while he stands up to kiss me on the cheek, I stop him before he can, he looks a little hurt.

"Peeta, yes, I want a child." I didn't dare look him in the eyes as I said that, wondering his reaction but fearing it would be bad.

"Katniss," He begins softly, "Are you sure? I don't want you to make a decision just because I want to. I'll wait I mean-"I cut him off, looking him straight in his ocean blue eyes.

"Peeta, do you think I would interrupt your painting and say out of nowhere that I wanted it just because you did? I want a child. I want to have our child." After a moment, he smiles and his eyes sparkled by the one light in his study that is flickering. His lips met mine and I happily accepted, smiling into the kiss how excited he is for me to finally say yes.

"I love you, Katniss." He said as we broke for need of air.

"I love you too, Peeta." I replied as he carried me upstairs, using my foot to shut the door.

',',',',',',',',',',"',',',',',',',',',',',',"' ',',',',',',',',',',"',',',',',',',',',',',',"' ',',',',',',',',',',"',',',',',',',',',',',',"','',',',',',',"',',',',,"',',',',',',',',',',',',"' ',',',',',',',',',',"',',',',',',',',',',',',"' ',',',',',',',',',',"',',',',',',',',',',',',"'

_15 years later, Peeta's POV_

15 years ago Katniss said yes, making me the happiest person in the world. 15 years ago is when she gave birth to Troy Finnick Mellark, Troy being her dad's name and Finnick because he was an honored friend to us both. Some people say he is the perfect combination of us both, starting with appearance. He has my eyes and her dark, straight hair. He also has Katniss' stubborn, determined attitude as Haymitch says but he has her ability to hunt and sing. He took after my ability to bake (thank goodness,) and paint. The one thing no one understands is where he got his joking around all the time attitude, no one we know really fools around but Troy, he can even make Effie laugh sometimes.

"Morning Dad, is that raisin bread I smell? It smells good!" Troy came into the bakery covered in dirt with two dead squirrels in hand.

"Troy Mellark, you know I cleaned up yesterday so why are you covered in dirt and trying to walk in here? How did you get that dirty anyway?"

"Well," He began, "I was hunting today when I found these fellas scurrying away from me. I missed with my arrow so I ran after them. They entered a hole thinking they were safe yet I climbed in to get them out. When I got them into a corner I shot them and victory was mine!" See what I mean about the joking all the time?

"Seriously."

"Tripped over a log and fell into the dirt pile. I did catch the squirrels in the snares though." Did I mention he could be really clumsy while hunting, another trait from me unfortunately.

"Go home and get cleaned up before you attempt to come in here again." I said while pushing him out the door, the mud was already half way through the bakery.

"But, Father. I spent my entire life in this little bakery and I was on the verge of being born here," I wince at the thought; Katniss' water broke right here in the bakery. "And I want to be here today helping you; won't you give me that chance?" Right, he only came to the bakery when he knew he could decorate the cake, that's his favorite job.

"No, I won't. Not until you go home and clean up." He was finally out the door when he decided to try again.

"Fine, I'll go and tell mother that you don't love me anymore." He said as he started to fake cry. Where he got that from I have no idea.

"Goodbye Troy, I'll see you here in an hour or so." Shutting the door, I sighed. Troy really brings life into our broken lives, he was a trip yet I loved him anyway. As I turned to go back into the bakery, a trail of mud was on my floor and he left the dead squirrels on my table.

#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'`#`'

_Troy's POV_

I just laughed as my dad shut the door on me, typical dad. As I walked home, I noticed the mockingjay's that were sitting on the trees. I whistled a tune my mom taught to me as I walked. One picked it up as I whistled and then another then another. Soon the whole tree was singing the beautiful song. Then they started singing another song, one I never heard before. I turned around to find a girl, around my age, sitting on a tree stump watching the mockingjays. She looked at me and smiled, she had black hair and dark eyes. Her smile was beautiful, revealing the prettiest teeth I've ever seen. I guess her father came and told her something that caught her off guard so she stopped smiling and gave me a sad look. Her father then looked over at me and gave me a dirty look. I swear I've seen him before, maybe he's a costumer at the bakery. I shrug it off yet the question still remains,

_Who is that man?_

(-)','',',',',',',','',',',',','',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',''',',',',',',','',',',',','',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','(-),',',',',',''',',',',',',','',',',',','',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',',',''',',',',',',','',',',',','',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',','(-)

_Katniss' POV_

"Troy Finnick how did you get that dirty?" I was so tired, I was cleaning all day because Fin and Annie were coming over for the weekend and here comes my son who was dirtier than Haymitch when he went all out the night before.

"Tripped into the dirt pile. Mom can I ask you something?" Troy was really concentrated on something, usually cracking a pun when he comes into the door.

"Sure, what is it honey?"

"Do you know a man, around 50 who has dark hair and grey eyes? He has a daughter who is about my age. He sound familiar?" By this time, Peeta walked in and heard all he just said.

"Troy, go up and get changed for dinner. He doesn't sound familiar to me at the moment." I got much better at lying when I had kids, the tool comes in handy.

"K, I'll be down soon." He was still in full concentration, racking his brain to find out who the man was. I looked at Peeta for help.

"Well Kat, you got better at lying that's for sure." Trying to lighten the mood a little while I was lost. "Come here," He whispered as he brought out his arms for an embrace. As soon as he said that I practically ran into his arms and started crying.

"He can't know, Peeta. He can't- Gale's already came. He can't know about Troy, Troy can't find out about him." I sobbed into Peeta's chest as he held me tightly, tucking my head under his chin.

"He won't baby. He won't find out about Troy or Rue. He won't, don't worry, he won't." He cooed, trying to calm me down. Rue is 11, four years younger than Troy. With Peeta's blonde curls and my Seam grey eyes, she's a mini Prim but Rue was easier to think about.

The knock on the door startled me and Troy came to answer it. "Uh, hi. You are?" Troy answered. I froze, sobs chocked up in my throat.

"Hi little boy, are mommy and daddy home?" The voice put ice down my veins.

"Well excuse me Mr., mommy and daddy left like 7 years ago. And I can probably lift you up and take you down, do you call that a 'little boy'? I probably won't let you talk to my parents because if you're this rude to me you'll be even ruder to my parents." Troy's voice was covered in venom; I don't know where that came from. He's like his dad, caring towards others and respectful; the perfect gentleman. Then, he sounded like he was my son.

"Well, you tell Ms. Katniss Everdeen that-"Troy cut him off, there is no gentleman in him at all right now, I couldn't be prouder.

"I'm sorry, Katniss Everdeen doesn't live here anymore." The moment he said that there was a loud thud and I felt Peeta let go of me and rush to the noise. I had my eyes shut and was trembling, the moment Peeta let go I fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Think you can take me, boy? Katniss Everdeen DOES live here and I should know." Gale has pure anger in his voice, not that Troy did anything.

When I finally got the courage to go down and see what was going on, I found that Troy's eyes were covered in fear yet he got Gale off of him enough to push him back. Peeta then came in to see the fight; he must've went to tell Rue to go somewhere else.

"Hey, get off him!" Peeta shouted as he tried to stop the fight. He couldn't and ended up getting hit by Gale who brought him into the fight.

"Daddy? Why are you hurting them?" A little –no- teenage girl came into the doorway, she was his daughter, the one Troy described.

"Gabi, go. I told you not to come here." Gale said as he continued to hurt my son. I was frozen; I couldn't help them, go tell Gale off.

"Daddy, mother wants you home for dinner. She said if you were with those Mellark's again she'd kill you." The little girl spoke again. Mother? If Gale was married, why was he still here?

"OK honey, let's go." Gale said as he spat in my son's face.

_Troy's POV_

Spit. Eew. Girl. Beautiful. Man. Familiar. Pain. Pain. Pain. Girl. Pain. Girl. The only things on my mind at the moment. Gabi, she was beautiful. The man was the one I saw today when I was walking home, he spat in my face. Pain, my arm hurt from when he pulled it back and he sat on my leg which now hurts. I felt something seep down my cheek but I dare not to look. Rue comes with a medical kit and Haymitch follows, he actually looks sober.

"What in the name of the Sparrow is going on here? And where is Katniss?" He responds, "Peeta?"

"Yeah?" my dad tried to respond, Gale punched him and he had the wind knocked out of him.

Haymitch just points at him and he shakes his head furiously. "No, I would kill myself before going this far."

Mom came rushing down the stairs with tears down her face. "Troy, I know you're in pain, but where?" She tries to stay calm but she fails.

"Mom, I can take care of myself. Go help dad." She then looks over at my dad who now that he stands (while leaning on Haymitch) I see his leg looks really bad.

"Peeta! What happened to your leg? What happened?" She really fails at staying calm then, miserably. She then takes _off _my dad's leg. Since when did he have a robotic leg?

"Son," my dad states with his firm voice, one he only uses when it's serious.

"Yeah?" I feel so small when he talks to me like that, have since I was little.

"You will not respond to anyone with the last name of Hawthorne. Do you understand me?"

I just nod, the sweet girl that smiled at me with the sweet song I will talk to never again. And I don't even know her name.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'

**I hope you liked it, I enjoyed making this chapter. I hope it wasn't too long, over 2,000 words! Hope you enjoyed I will update ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 2,The Jabberjay has lost his way

15 years

**Second chapter (YAY! :))**

_Peeta's POV_

Troy looked puzzled when Katniss came over to take my leg off and I didn't blame him. Katniss and I, well, we never told the kids about the Hunger Games. They don't discuss it in schools, no one does. You can get suspended if a student even says something like, 'it's the mockingjay's boy,' or 'Happy Hunger Games!' even if you were only joking. If a teacher talks about it she or he will get fired immediately; the rule started when some students started bullying the victor's children. Troy and Rue were too young to even be in school but Finn (Annie's kid) came home crying because some girls were teasing him about how his dad died by picking up a lizard and waving it in his face (Finn was scared of lizards because of his father,) and a teacher came and saw what was happening. The same thing happened to Beetee's grandson and Rue's sister's kid. Eventually there were so many complaints they just banned the subject so no other kids would get hurt. Every time we tried to explain to Troy, Katniss broke down and started to cry so we haven't gotten the chance to.

When Haymitch helped me up to the bedroom, I noticed my head was bleeding, great. My shirt was covered in blood now when Rue came into the room with her first-aid kit. She reminded me so much of Rue- the other one. She was small and quiet yet so determined and careful; she also always looks out for loved ones and never takes things for granted. She just looked at me once and sighed, "Daddy," she began, "You did a good job of banging yourself up. Come on while mom calls the doctor, take that nasty shirt off and lie down." Haymitch smirked at me and spoke, "Takes after her mother, bossy." She just scowled him; I swear if looks could kill he'd be dead in less than a second.

I do as I'm told and she gets to work; wiping the wounds on my forehead and putting bandages on them. She may only be eleven but she's great with helping people, like Prim. She finishes up and kisses my forehead. "Daddy, don't do that again. It was scary to watch you and Troy get hurt. Who was that man anyway?" She asked while climbing onto the bead and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Well-"I began when Troy and Katniss walk in, thank God. Troy looked a lot better than I saw him. He had a cut on the top of his right eyebrow and a bruise on his left arm but other than that he looked fine. "Sissa come on, let's go to the park okay?" Sissa was Troy's nickname for Rue. He may've been six when she was coming but he couldn't pronounce sister (or chose not to) and the name stuck. "Troy, are you sure? Are you up for it?" I was concerned, he just got beat up and he wants to go to a park that's a ten minute walk from here. Katniss gave me a reassuring nod while Troy came over and picked up Rue. By accident, Rue kicked my jaw while Troy was picking her up.

I saw blackness then I saw Katniss Everdeen, the mutt, right in front of me with her two bitches.

_Troy's POV_

I picked up Rue when she accidently kicked dad. He brang his hand to his jaw then his eyes changed color to an indigo from his usual sky blue.

He saw us all as mutts. He thought we were the enemy.

I remember him doing this once before when I was 12, I remember it like yesterday.

I was having a great time with my dad playing with the toys Effie got me for my birthday; I think they're called NERF guns. Mom and Rue was in the house, mom cleaning while Rue played with her Barbie doll. Dad and I were in the backyard when he ran out of darts and I still had 4 left. "Ha, you're dead! You ran out of bullets game over!" I said with a serious voice, like in those movies. Dad immediately let go of the gun and grabbed hold of his hair, squinting his eyes shut. "Dad, you okay?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

He stood and I noticed his eyes changed color, I was really scared. "You're Everdeen's child! They sent you here didn't they?" He chuckled while I was really scared; he looked like he wanted to kill me. He took a step forward while I took one backward. "Did you know your mother's a bitch? She-"

"PEETA! STOP!" I heard my mother scream although I could barely because I was listening to my heart beat. She came and pushed dad to the floor, screaming at me to go inside and go to my room, bringing Rue with me. I did as I was told and watched from my room. Mom was on top of dad and screaming at him telling him they weren't real, saying I was his son and she was his wife. Telling him things about their past. She grabbed his face and kissed him, he tried to push her of but she wouldn't let go. Eventually, like five minutes later, he was back to normal and asked what happened. Mom was crying and pulled him into a hug, he was crying too. When I asked what happened to dad, mom just said he saw things that weren't real and thought for a second we were his enemy, mutts to be exact. I just nodded, seeing my mom would cry anytime then. I swore that day; I would never let something like that happen to Rue, never. I of course forgave dad, even though he won't let it go but I doubt Rue would be able to. She's a daddy's girl but she wouldn't see from that.

He was doing that now, his target was Rue.

Mom took us to the bathroom that was connected to her room and locked the door behind her before Dad could respond to what was happening. Rue looked hurt and was about to cry, "Wha- mommy, I didn't mean to hurt daddy. Why was he so mad at me?" Rue looked at mom who had panic in her eyes, not for her but for us.

"I want you two to listen to me and listen good. Go to Uncle Haymitch's house and tell him the Jabberjay has lost his way. Okay? I'll distract your dad; it shouldn't be hard." No, she won't do this alone.

"Mom, I'm not going. You need backup and I can handle it, Rue needs to go though."

"Troy, you're going too. I don't want you scarred because of what the Capitol did to your father. I don't think-"

"I can fight him while you get Rue out. You and dad taught me self-defense for years; I knew how to shoot a bow and arrow before I could walk. I could respond to a sneak attack in my sleep before I could write. I could take down a full grown man before I learned my time tables. I can help you, let me." Mom just sighed, "No, Troy. You're going to Haymitch's with Rue. And that's an order young man." It was my turn to sigh; I was going to Haymitch's with Rue because when Mom says "young man," it's serious.

"Fine, we're going." I picked up Rue bridal style so I could move faster. "You said to tell him what?"

"The Jabberjay has lost his way. Go tell Haymitch that and he'll be welcome to you coming." Mom turned around and put her hand on the doorknob "on 3 you run. 1" I moved closer to the door with a sobbing Rue in my arms. "2" I got ready to run, "3" She ran towards Dad and I ran out the door with Rue in my arms I heard screaming from upstairs but that didn't stop me from running. Rue just started crying more and her knuckles turned white from clutching my shirt so tightly.

We got to Haymitch's and I knocked on the door,

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Haymitch"

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Haymitch"

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Haymitch"

I did that until he opened the door. Great, Effie was there also yet luckily he looked sober, even though he had a wine bottle in his hand (he needs it when Effie comes,). "What do you kids want? And why are you holding Rue, Troy?"

"The Jabberjay has lost his way" He looked panicked and dropped his bottle, sending glass everywhere. Effie looked horrified, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. "Come in kids, make yourselves at home. Well, it already is your second home." I placed Rue on the couch as I sat beside her. Effie was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and Haymitch sat down on one of the recliners opposite of the couch. Haymitch had a- I think it's called Basketball- game on the T.V. Honestly, I love the sport. With its fast pace and points system, I wish someone would teach me the game.

"So, seems we'll be spending the day together. Anything you'd like to do?" Haymitch breaks the silence that filled the room. "The park! Troy was gonna take me then daddy…" She trailed off, afraid something would happen, or afraid of the memories. Effie didn't look up to the idea, nor did Haymitch. "Ya know what," I began, "I'll take you squirt. Haymitch, Effie, we'll be back in like 30 minutes." They just nodded and Effie gave us both a bottle of water.

When we walked past our house, curiosity took over me. "Rue, can you go back and ask Haymitch if he has hats for both of us and meet me at the park?"

"Sure but I know you're gonna snoop. Tell me everything!" She called and skipped off toward Haymitch's. Rue can read me like a book, like the rest of my family. Haymitch can't but Dad can read me like a book, Mom can read me as can Rue, but watch out for Dad.

When I entered the house, everything was silent. I went upstairs to my hiding place; a small door that led to the roof of the house yet had a crack in it where I could see all the rooms. I went up it and looked into my mom and dad's room. Dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, back to normal, and mom was sitting behind him with her arms around his waist and her legs on either side of his. Her chin was on dad's shoulder while his left hand rubbed her left thigh. His right hand was on his forehead and his shirt was off, I guess he sweats a lot when he has his attacks. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Katniss, I don't know what to do anymore." He stated in an almost whisper, "I don't want to hurt them or you, I can usually control it but today, everything went black and I was back in my cell. Hearing the screams of Effie or the shrikes of Johanna, handcuffed and just waiting for the peacekeepers to come and do another round." He turned to look at my mom, "I lost a piece of me in that cell, a piece died. I don't know what piece though. I think my innocence or maybe the way I thought, even the star-crossed lovers way I thought." He stood and went toward the window. "I don't even know who I am anymore, Kat." It was mom's turn to stand, she stood and took both dad's hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're Peeta Mellark. You're 47 years old. You lived through two Hunger Games. You fought for the rebellion and voted against another Hunger Games for the Capitol children. You're favorite color is orange, you are a baker and love to paint. You were tortured by the Capitol and forgot that you loved me. You have two children, Troy and Rue. Because of you they are alive; I would've never had children if it wasn't for you. You are an amazing father and the best husband I could ever ask for. You are loved by Katniss Mellark. You are the most amazing person I've ever met." Tears formed in my mother's eyes. Hunger Games? Capitol? 47? I at least thought he was 57. Just kidding but I was a little surprised at 47, he looks like 45.  
He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Well, you're loved by Peeta Mellark. We'll make it Kat, we'll make it." Pulling her out of her embrace, he looked into her eyes and kissed her. Normally, I would go either "Get a room! Wait never mind, I don't want another sibling." Or "Woah, PDA alert! Stupid teens, can't get off each other." But this kiss was special and I'm glad I got to see it, holding onto one another like it was the end of the world, in their eyes the world could end in a matter of seconds. I then saw Rue skipping down the street with two hats and her bottle. I escaped the house and met up with Rue.

"So, what happened?" She asked with eager eyes, and I'm the snoop? I tell her everything except the part about the Hunger Games and the Capitol and that dad was actually 47. When we reached the park, Rue immediately ran toward the swings. She looked as if nothing was wrong, her life was perfect.

Then, I saw someone on the swing next to her, singing to herself.

_My daddy  
sees me  
as someone who can break Katniss Everdeen  
but I'm trying  
and I'm breaking free_

_I wish he could just see  
who I am and who I've become to be  
But I was brought to the Earth  
to break someone's heart_

_But his face has given me strength  
strength to believe_

_I'm soaring  
flying  
Someday I'll meet my real mom in 13  
She left him 'cause of Everdeen  
Yeah I'm trying  
and I'll break free  
_

_More than her  
more than him  
it's my heart  
breaking in  
I don't wanna be a shadow  
from the Seam  
Now's my time  
and I'll break free  
_

_My daddy  
sees me  
as someone who can break Katniss Everdeen_

She's the girl with the song, she was singing the song. I now knew her back story, her dad had her to break my mother into coming back to him and her mom left for 13 because he was obsessed with her. She doesn't want to do this and… there's a guy she loves whose face gives her strength. I motion Rue to come on and we end up walking home without a word. She knows the girl with the song is bothering me and she doesn't want to set me off (I had my mom's temper.) The words ring in my ears, _My daddy sees me as someone who can break Katniss Everdeen. _How can a father only see that from his daughter?

I fall asleep that night without dinner; I just went to my room without a word to anyone after the park. Tomorrow, I'll talk tonight though, I'm confused.

_My daddy sees me as someone who can break Katniss Everdeen. _

Why?

**Well, I hope you liked it; the song Gabi sang was Breaking Free but with different lyrics (original by the way.) I was working all week on this; editing, going back, scratching. Hope you liked it, I'll update ASAP. There will be more Gabi later. Oh, one more thing. Each family member of the Mellark Family is named after a bird, Katniss being Mockingjay, Peeta being Jabberjay, Troy being Sparrow, and Rue being Hummingbird. **

**~UDflyers**


	4. Chapter 3, Nightmares and Realizations

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I want to make clear now that Gale isn't abusive; I hope I wasn't rubbing you in the wrong way. And thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me! Enjoy reading!**

_Katniss' POV_

_I was with my family in the meadow, Troy was only 12 and Rue was 8. Peeta sketching while Rue and Troy argued about what the cloud above them looked like. I was just daydreaming when I heard Rue scream and the laugh of the devil. "Miss Everdeen, fancy seeing you here. With your-"He walked over to Rue and started playing with one of her two braids while she squirmed. "sweet family. So you picked Mellark, I dearly hoped you would. You make such lovely children." He walked over to Peeta who was handcuffed and on his knees. "You picked the mutt, Peeta. She doesn't love you. Her children don't either. She killed your family." While he was talking to Peeta, my children were screaming while the Peacekeepers held them to where it was painful. _

_Six shots were fired; one killing Snow and the three Peacekeepers and the other three killing my family. Through my tears and trembling hands, I saw Gale with a gun in his hands. He was smirking, "Catnip, I got myself a partner now. Don't you wish it was you?" And out comes his daughter with a gun pointed at me, "Dad got Snow and the Peacekeepers, I got the Mellark family. Just one left, who could it be?" She pointed the gun at me and it went off with a bang as I fell to the ground. "Katniss!" I heard Peeta call, I was probably half dead, "Katniss, Wake Up! KATNISS!"_

I woke up with and saw Peeta looking at me with worried eyes. My nightgown was glued to my body with sweat while tears raced down my cheeks. I was trembling and my skin was hot but cooling down with the opened window, my heart was racing and my hands were covered by Peeta's.

"Peeta." I whispered. He just pulled me onto his lap and let me sob into his bare chest. He rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, trying to relax me. My legs wrapped around his waist, my head in the crook of his neck and my arms around his neck, feeling I couldn't get close enough to him.

We may have stayed like that for five or fifty minutes, I don't know or care. He waits until I'm calmer and ready to speak before asking about my nightmare. After I tell him, he nods. "Katniss, I've done a lot of thinking lately and I think it's time to tell Troy about the Games. We've tried but I think we should tell him before Gale or that girl do. We don't have to tell Rue but I believe Troy should hear it, he is 16 turning 17 in about four months." He waits for my response. No, we haven't told Troy yet. He knows the Capitol and his parents don't get along and about Peeta's moments and how Rue is named after a person who died when I was his age but nothing about the actual Games. Don't get me wrong, we've-no- I've tried but I can't do it. Peeta would've already but he's scared too and would rather we do it together.

I sigh, "Peeta, you're right. We'll tell him tomorrow when Rue goes to Sally's. We also need Haymitch to help." Sally is Delly's kid and Rue's best friend. "Just remember we have Annie and Fin coming over on Friday." He nodded grimly, I could feel the pain and fear wash over him. Tomorrow, we will tell Troy and I have a feeling I'll have worse nightmares for the next three weeks.

_Peeta_

Katniss was still sleeping when I woke up the next morning. Her body was still covered in sweat from the night before, not that I blame her. Honestly, I've had some bad thoughts of the same girl. She looked a lot like Gale, same hair and skin tone but her eyes must come from her mother. I wonder who her mother is; I must've known her at some point. I know Annie's out of the question; with Fin and all, she hasn't moved on. But if Gale had a wife, why come back to haunt Katniss?

I hear Troy downstairs talking to Haymitch. I give Katniss a kiss on the forehead and go downstairs to see a sober Haymitch, a makeup free Effie, and a Troy who is cooking. "Morning dad, how are you this morning?" Oh shoot. He did something; he has that look on his face that says 'Don't shoot me!' Troy is easy to read, me knowing him better than the girls. "Troy, what did you do?" in response, I got a sniggering Haymitch and a horrified Effie. "Your son just spit water all over my sundress!" Effie shrieked. Haymitch busted out laughing, Troy blushing, and Effie just staring at them both, again if looks could kill. I tried to hold a serious face until Katniss came down and heard everything. On the inside I was telling him good job; Effie probably giving him yet another lecture on how to have manners.

Katniss frowned and looked at Troy, "Troy Finnick, why did you spit on Effie?" Haymitch busted again but was silenced quickly by Katniss. "Well," Oh, god here Troy goes, "Effie was telling me yet again how to sit at the table when Haymitch started mocking her. She looked over and exclaimed 'This is mahogany!' in that Capitol accent thing. When I started to drink my water, Haymitch exclaims the exact thing in his version of a Capitol accent and I couldn't stop it. It just happened to land on Effie. Blame Haymitch!" Katniss couldn't hold her face much longer, joining Haymitch in his laughter. I looked down, trying to hide my smile. Effie stormed out, saying something I couldn't understand. Haymitch followed her, bidding us goodbye.

When Katniss stopped laughing, she gave me the look to go get Rue ready. Her smile turned into a cold expression, not showing her feelings. This was going to be a long day, I could feel it.

_Peeta, 1 hour later_

I held Katniss' hand as we went into Troy's room. He was sitting at the top of his bed and his face lit up when we walked in. He moved a little bit so there was room for us to sit down at the foot of his bed so we went to sit down. Katniss was trembling, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. I sat behind her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Troy, we need to tell you about our past. We feel you're ready." He instantly sat forward, taking in what she just said. Tears were falling from her eyes now but she wasn't backing out. "It started when we were your age…"

**Cliffhanger! How will Katniss explain or will she? How will Troy react? Is everything alright with Effie or did she take Troy's joke too seriously? **

**I may not be able to update next weekend or the weekend after, I'm sorry to say. I have a trip coming up next Monday and I'll be gone for a week for school and then on the Saturday I get back I have a softball tournament. Well, until I hear from you again! Suggestions are welcome if you have any, just remember, flames are for Katniss and Peeta's backs. **

**~UDFlyers**


	5. Chapter 4, Gabriella Hawthorne

_Gabriella Hawthorne's POV_

"Dad, I'm home!" I was expecting my dad to be home early tonight so I could discuss Mellark with him, but the only thing I could think about was my mom. My real mom. I kept remembering what happened when I walked into the house, the same door mom used when she left.

"_Hey honey, how was school today?" mom asked while I was at the table when I was 4 years old. "It was fine, dad taught me some new moves to use on Bitch." My mom snapped her head in my direction, I didn't see her reason. "Who again?" her eyes were narrow and her brown hair was framing her face. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at my homework, "Bitch, that's what dad calls him. He doesn't approve when I call him Mellark or by his name. So I do what daddy wants me to." My mom's face was red with anger; she slammed down the spoon and marched up stairs. I started to hear yelling and I heard a slam. My parents never did anything like this, I was scared. Mom was coming back downstairs with a suitcase and dad following her, "You don't know what you're doing! Where will you go? All your family's gone, you don't have money and you have your daughter to worry about!" my mom's head snapped toward my dad's while it was on the knob of the door, "I have more money than you ever had and you know that. Where will I go? District 13, where I was welcomed even if I was a product of the Capitol. Or maybe I'll go to District 12, where Katniss, BITCH, and- wait- his name is PEETA and you don't know the half of him! You'll never be the man he is! As for our daughter," she looks over at me and she softened her voice, "I'll see you soon, baby. But this is a better home for you; daddy will take care of you." She moved over and kissed my forehead with a hug that crushed my bones. She then moved back to the door, grabbed her suitcase, and got in her car. She waited, I don't know what for, but she waited for thirty minutes. She then sighed and drove away, I watched it happen. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? ARE YOU HAPPY KATNISS?" He yelled at me. I was mesmerized, he never called me Katniss before and I don't want him to start. _

I was never close to my dad after that; I only talked to him about the Mellark family. Madge is a good mother; she's kind and keeps my dad in line. She's a lot better than some of the sluts that my dad brang in, Matilda, Shelly, Kelly, Emily, Hannah, Rachel, Veronica, I can go on but I don't like thinking about the rest. He's trying to replace my mother but no one can replace her. I miss her more than anything, I guess moving to District 12 is a good thing since I'm closer to her. It's been 12 long years without her and now more than ever do I wish she was here.

Madge is in the kitchen when I come in. She looks up from what she's cooking and smiles at me, "Good afternoon Gabi, how are you today?" She is so pretty, I wonder what a girl like that is doing with my dad; he doesn't deserve her. "I'm fine, just ran into some people." She nods and doesn't ask about it again.

By now dad comes in and nods in our direction. "Afternoon girls, how are you?" I just nod and smile. I wish he saw me as me, not a product from the woman who left him. He tells me I look a lot like my mother, same eyes and smile. He always compares me to people; Katniss, my mother, Aunt Posy, even more.

"Dad, I'm going to go to the woods. I'll be back later." He smiled and nodded.

-TG-

When I finally got to the woods, I sat down on a nearby rock. I started to cry, something I only do in the woods. I cried for my mother, for Madge, for Katniss and Peeta. None of them deserved someone like my dad in their life. I mostly cried for myself, the one he uses for his schemes. Unfortunately, I heard someone approach me and as I turned around, I saw the most dazzling blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Are you okay?" It was Troy Mellark. The enemy. "I'm fine." I reply while turning away. He sits down next to me, "My mother is the worst liar in the world and so are you. What really is wrong?" So I tell him. I tell him about my mother, I tell him about Madge, I tell him everything. And he just sits and listens. When I finish he nods. It suddenly occurs to me he looks a little upset also. "So, what about you?" He sighs and goes straight to it, "My parents told me everything today, about the Games and the Rebellion, at least their side of it. They told me when we're seniors we'll learn about it in schools, so far the topic's been forbidden. It's just a lot to take in." he smiles at me and offers me a knife. "Do you want to hunt?" I nod, maybe Troy Mellark isn't that bad.

But what will dad say?

**Hope you liked it and sorry it so late! I still need suggestions for the trailer song, any suggestions are welcome! The trailer follows the outline of Chapter 1. Also, check out my other one-shot that I posted last night, A Place Called Heaven. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review, the magical button is just below you and if you do, maybe another update will come this weekend!**


	6. Chapter 5, Finding out the Hard Way

**Thank you to Im a Skyscraper who reviewed the last chapter and to AnnieStarMellark, XxWinterFallzxX, and ClaireBearRAWR who have reviewed the last chapters too. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I really take them to heart that people read and like my story. I got a suggestion for this story, thank you for that, so there will be drama in this chapter to warn you!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Troy's POV**_

Gabriella is actually a really cool girl. She likes to hunt, knows a decent snare, feels pain about their parents past, and she sees me for me. We've been hunting together every Saturday for two months now and no one has said anything. Before you ask no, I don't have feelings for her. She's like Rue, someone I care about but not in that way. Of course sometimes I'll think about her and smile, or be in a great mood after talking to her, but that's not the point! She wants to go to District 13 someday to meet her mother and get away from her father and when she gets a job, she wants to be a doctor or healer. She has a beautiful singing voice but she only sings in the woods.

As for at home, mom hasn't slept in about three days because something is bothering her. She told Rue and I that it's defiantly not Gale. Dad's been acting weird too, not flashback weird but bothersome weird. Judging by the bags under his eyes, he hasn't slept in about a week. When I told Gabi this, she smiles sadly, "dad hasn't been himself either. He's actually trying to reach out to me and yesterday, he told me he loved me." She told me as we were hunting on Saturday.

Today, mom actually slept in and I didn't see her this morning. Dad still looks like he hasn't slept though, which worries me. "Dad, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in ages." He looks at me and nods, "I'm fine Troy, but can you watch Rue for about 30 minutes? I just need to go talk to Haymitch." It's then my turn to nod. Rue comes downstairs still half asleep, rubbing her eyes. "Did you hear mom last night? She woke up around 12.00 screaming again, do you know anything?" Her beautiful grey eyes were filled with worry. "No, I didn't. What exactly was she screaming Rue?" Her eyes welled up with tears, "She was screaming our names and crying. She was screaming for someone to stop, that they were hurting her and her family. Oh, Troy." By now she was sobbing and in my arms. I was rubbing her back, whispering that it was okay and mom has been dealing with this for a long time. That thought almost brings tears to my eyes, that mom and dad have suffered so much and are expected to act like its nothing for their children.

Dad comes in at that point and has on his I'm-gonna-kill-Haymitch face. He goes upstairs and I hear shouting from him, "THE DAMN BASTARD! THIS IS GOING ON AND ALL HE CAN THINK ABOUT IS HIS DAMN ALCOHOL! DOES HE EVEN CARE?" I tell Rue to go check on Buttercup, our family's cat that Rue adores. He looks a little beaten up yet I have nothing against him but its clear Rue's his favorite. I go back up to my hiding place (A/N: chapter 2) and look down to see mom is up and dad is pacing with a worried look on his face. His hand is on his forehead while his other is on his hip; mom's face his hidden in her hands like she's concentrating. "This makes no sense. Just because Paylor died does not mean this Alexander guy can come in and do this. Everyone voted against this! No one wanted this! And he thinks he can just come in and do it." Dad says while pacing and letting out a frustrated grunt. Mom looked up and stared at him with a horrified look on her face, "Peeta. The election. It was outnumbered you, Annie and Beetee against me, Haymitch, Johanna and Enobaria. He could use that against us." As if testing, he slowly turned toward her. He barely whispered, "You're right." When mom broke down and cried while dad picked her up and moved her up more on the bed while she sat there and cried. A few tears fell down dad's cheeks when he finally admitted something,

"There's going to be another Hunger Games, Katniss. And we'll have to mentor them."

**Dun Dun Dun! I wonder what will happen to the Mellark's now… anyway I'm still taking suggestions to what song goes best for this story cause I already have the trailer made and I want to possibly publish it on Youtube if anyone's interested. Please Review, it gets me more motivated to write!**


	7. Chapter 6, A Day of Sadness and Laughter

**First, I feel awful about not updating. I'm so sorry, I should've done this last weekend but things got hectic. I won't go into a lot of detail but feel free to rant about it; no I am not becoming one of those people who don't update for months. I just probably won't update next week because I'm going back to the states for two weeks and add another to make another update so… yeah.  
This chapter is jam packed with info that's important. So Enjoy!**

_Troy's POV_

I ran. Ran as fast as I could out of that small space. Ran to the woods, the trees, the dirt. I didn't stop, especially when I heard Rue's cry of protest; it made me faster. Tears stung in my eyes, threatening to fall, but I didn't let them. They made me run faster. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care, but I found myself at the lake I swam in as a kid. Where mom and dad would take us so Rue and I could see the clouds and make pictures while dad sketched us. I then went to my Grandfather's cabin and went inside, suddenly feeling safe although I wasn't. I sank to the floor and let the thoughts sink in.

_I'm Troy Mellark, son of the faces of rebellion. I am 16 almost 17 years old. I am eligible for the Reaping which will take place in the fall. It's spring now, so I have time. Rue just turned 11, not eligible which is good. Gabriella is eligible. I am the son of the Mockingjay, I will get reaped if I want to or not. _

My head shot up at the last thought, _I will get reaped_. I now realize why I know so many weapons of training. Why I can tackle a man three times my size, why I can identify plants, why I'm so good at weaponry. My parents feared the Games would come back and here they did. Alexander someone wants my parents destroyed.

I stayed in that cabin for a long time, gathering my thoughts and just plain sobbing when someone knocked on the door. I was about to tell them to come in when Dad did. He was alone and he gave me a sad smile. "Troy, are you okay?" translation from dad language: you ran out without telling anyone, what is the problem? "Well, the Hunger Games are back and most likely I'll get reaped while Rue will get reaped next year or maybe one of my best friends will get reaped. Other than that I'm just dandy." I add a smile at the end to cover my bloodshot, puffy eyes. Dad told me to look at him though and when I did, he had scars running all up his face. His short sleeved shirt showed the ones on his arms and neck and his face looked darker. This looked a lot more like dad; not Capitol made synthetic Peeta Mellark but fighter, face-of-rebellion dad. I looked into his eyes and saw pain, regret, and sorrow as he looked into mine. "Troy, if you or your sister gets reaped, the whole nation will go into riots. Get that thought out of your mind. I'm sorry that you found out the way you did, Rue told us you just ran out after hearing something about a game of hunger." He chuckled at that a little bit and continued, "It's ok to be scared of this, I'm terrified. But just don't beat yourself up thinking about it right now. Ok?" I just nodded, hearing that dad was scared too made me feel a lot better. He motioned me to follow him and we started walking toward town.

"This place is haunted with memories," He begins. "Every time I look at the new Justice Building I just see the place where your mother volunteered for Prim. When I look beyond it I see Mayor Undersee's mansion while it was destroyed in the rebellion, the place where my friend Madge grew up. I haven't seen her since the rebellion, I don't even know if she's alive." He points me toward the historic part of the town, there are two parts of District 12's markets, the historic ones which are memorabilia of the old market that honor the people who died during the bombing and the modern place where you go to actually shop.

We walk down for a while when dad suddenly stops. I turn to look at him and he's reading on of the many signs we passed. He read it very quickly and looked up at the remains of the building. He then moved to look closer at the remains and he picked up something. I almost threw up, it was a skull. Dad swallowed hard and began speaking, "The Capitol was a very cruel place, Troy. This was probably my brother, Roti. His skull is right where we used to knead the dough, his favorite job." He put down the skull, showing much respect, and moved forward. "My dad probably died working the till. He may've been trading squirrel meat or chatting with one of the other merchants. He was one of the best people I've ever known." Dad moved out of the ruins and let me look around. I saw a woman's skull, probably my grandmother's, and bent down. I also saw something shiny and shaped like a heart.

When I picked it up, I found it was a locket. Inside there was a beautiful picture of a young family. The woman was smiling while the older man was laughing at his sons. The oldest one had flour all over his face while the middle one had dough all over him. The youngest was the messiest, with a sheepish smile on his face he was covered in dough, icing, and former pastries. The bakery was covered in food materials and there weren't any costumers. I closed it and turned it over, _The Mellark Family; John, Kristen, Roti, Rye and Peeta, were_ engraved onto it in a heart. The locket was small, one that you can easily hide and the front was destroyed. I turned to face dad, he was looking toward the ground so I walked carefully over to him and gave him the locket.

At first he was confused by what it was. When he opened it his eyes welled up with tears and he smiled. "This was my mother's." he barely whispered to me. He looked up at me and thanked me, but it was no big deal. When he asked if I wanted to go back now I just nodded, letting more thoughts flood in.

*3_0_Y_E_A_R_S*

Dinner was awkward, mom and dad barely talked but Rue just babbled on and on and on.

"Mom, who's Gale Hawthorne?" Rue asked while everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Dad cleared his throat and asked where she heard that name. "Some woman stopped me today and asked where Gale Hawthorne was, that I should know who and where he is. So?" mom looks like she's going to throw up but she answers, "He was one of my friends a long time ago."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. You're too young to understand."  
"But-"  
"Rue." I interject, "Stop it and drop it." She does and we all continue to eat.

After probably the worst dinner ever, Rue and dad go upstairs so mom can talk to me. I sit across from her at the kitchen table and she jumps right to the point. "Troy, I need to tell you the full story of Gale and me." I don't interrupt her while she continues and I listen while she begins. "Not only did Gale kill my sister and not come face to face with me about that, but" She paused to take a sharp intake of breath, "he wanted to kill you." She looks down at her lap with tears falling from her eyes. Gale wanted to kill me, it's not a shocker I know he hates me. "He kidnapped you and your father and I took three weeks to find you. When we finally did, you were dying of starvation and for you to live he told me I had to live with him and have his prodigy or else you died. When the Peacekeepers finally came he managed to make the scar that's on the right side of your face." She said in between sobs. Subconsciously I reached up and touched the scar, it started at my eyebrow and curved to my mouth. It was barely visible and I thought it was just a birthmark.

I went over, comforted mom and thanked her for telling me the truth. Dad came back down and motioned me to go upstairs. He stopped me on my way up, "I know this is a lot to take in, but you should know the truth before this damn thing comes around again." Then he continued walking toward mom before I could respond.

3_0_Y_E_A_R_S

I decided to go into a room that has my piano in it. I love music, ever since I was little all I wanted to do is write lyrics and perform them but I know I can't do that. Performing means fame, fame means cameras, and cameras mean no privacy. Rue comes into the room and sits down on the floor to listen to me play. It's a thing we do, she'll see me come into this room and I'll perform for her.

I fake having a mic in my hands and say in my best announcer voice, "Alright, thank you for coming! Any requests for my first debut?" Rue raises her hand and asks me to play the newest song I wrote. I start to play on the piano (to the tune of Love Story by Taylor Swift):

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
Mockingjay's flying, and your sweet voice  
you're sitting there on a tree stump in spring air._

_See the birds; see the flowers swaying  
See me make my way through the crowd  
to say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know..._

_That you were Juliet, I was trying to catch you,  
and my mother said, "Stay away from Romeo"  
And I was sitting on that tree-stump  
praying that you wouldn't go  
and I said..._

_Juliet, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone.  
Just keep waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
I'll be you prince and you'll be my princess,  
It's a love story, sweetheart, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the meadow to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes... escape the district a little while.  
Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Juliet - I was a district heartthrob,  
and your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you are my only friend,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

_Juliet, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone.  
Just keep waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
I'll be you prince and you'll be my princess,  
It's a love story, sweetheart, just say, "Yes"._

_Baby, I'm scared, the Hunger Games are coming 'round.  
This love is difficult but you said real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll figure out the rest.  
It's a love story, sweetheart, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of the press  
wondering if your love was only for me.  
My memories were fading  
when I met you after all that was done.  
And you said..._

_Romeo, save me, please say you still know  
I keep wondering, do you really love me?  
I never wanted to love, don't know what to think  
Sucked in a breath and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, our love is for real.  
I love you, and I know time will heal  
our families agree‒ go pick out a white dress  
it's a love story, sweetheart, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Rue clapped, her eyes welling up in tears. "Oh, Troy this song is wonderful! My favorite so far it's so good!" She hugs me and skips off to her room. I smile and start to play the piano when I heard a knock at the door, surprisingly it was mom. She smiled and asked if she could hear what I wrote, that Rue was going on and on about how great it was. I played it for her and she just smiled. "It's beautiful Troy. You really have a gift, it's beautiful."

My smile turned into a smirk really quickly, "Do you want to hear another one?" She backed up a little bit and looked scared, "Should I?" I just nodded and told Rue I needed her in here, following her was dad. I gave her a look and she automatically knew what I was going to do.

_When you walk on by  
you might see the Mellark Bakery sign  
coming down the street  
here comes my mother with the meat  
Yeah_

_This is how we roll  
Haymitch drunk beyond control  
Troy here, I'm in the know  
but don't you dare look at my sister  
FOOL!_

_Guy looking at her body  
sayin' she's a hottie  
guy looking at her body  
woah! She bakes bread!_

_Girl looking at my body  
girl looking at my body  
girl looking at my body  
woah! Not interested!_

_When I walk out of the shop (yeah!)  
this is what I see  
The public is all swooning over me  
I am the mockingjay's boy  
but I'm kinda 'fraid to show it, show it, show it, show it,  
Troy Mellark and I know it!  
Troy Mellark and you know it!_

…Now it was Rue's turn…

_Yeah!  
When I'm baking pies, people say I'm a friendly guy  
when I'm in the woods, watching Troy like all is good (WHAT?)  
This is how I roll, Effie's wig is outta control  
Rue here and I have a purpose  
Troy and I always make people nervous yeah!_

_Troy, look at that person  
Troy, look at that person  
Troy, look at that person  
WOAH! PDA!_

_Mom, look at that fox  
mom, look at that turkey  
mom, look at that dog  
yeah, LET'S HUNT!_

_When I walk out of the shop (yeah!)  
This is what I see  
the Mellark men lecturing boys about me  
I am the star crossed lover's girl  
and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it, _

_Rue Mellark and I know it!_

(back to me)

_The hottest boy in district 12  
the hottest boy in District 12  
the hottest boy in District 12  
not that I show arrogance_

_(rue) Troy, really stop  
you're not that hot,_

_(both) We're Mellark's and we know it!_

_Guy looking at her body  
sayin' she's a hottie  
guy looking at her body  
woah! She bakes bread!_

_Troy, look at that person  
Troy, look at that person  
Troy, look at that person  
WOAH! PDA!_

_WE'RE MELLARKS AND WE KNOW IT! (Song: sexy and I know it if you didn't guess)_

By the end, mom is almost in tears from laughing while dad is chuckling. Once she calms down she asks, "You really think you're the hottest?" now everyone is laughing one hundred times louder, I wouldn't be surprised if we woke Haymitch.

But this is what we need at this time in our lives, laughter and family. The things that make the world go round.

M_E_L_L_A_R_K_A_N_D_I_K_N_O_W_I_T!

**So that's this chapter! The songs used are original, the lyrics, but feel free to use them but ask me first. Karaoke links are in my channel if you feel the need to sing along because I did :). I have a couple suggestions for the trailer, but I'm still looking! Suggestions are welcome and feedback is too! I need some constructive criticism, nothing too harsh though like I just plain hate this. WE HAVE 10 REVIEWS! This is the most reviews I've gotten for a story, thank you! Do you think we can reach 15 by next update? Again sorry for not updating yet if you vote on the poll on my bio, you can make sure I update this one first next time I'm in town. **

**C ya! I'm off to the states! Please vote and review!**

**~UDFlyers**


	8. Chapter 7, 5:00 in the Freaking Morning!

_**Troy**_

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big day!" Effie came into my room and ripped the sheets off my bed. "What the heck Effie, I didn't do anything to you! Well, I spit on you that one time but that was an accident!" She shakes her head and sighs, "No Troy, you and Rue are going over to Haymitch's house for a while today. Parent's orders." I nod and go downstairs while Effie gets Rue up. I grab a roll that dad must've made earlier and glance at the clock, _5:00 IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING! _What kind of stunt is Effie trying to pull here? I see a very sleepy Rue come and look at the clock as well. Effie soon follows her, "Come on you two, get some breakfast and workout clothes on so we can go soon. We don't want to be late, you know." We silently get ready, Rue shooting me a raised eyebrow now and then and I shrugging. I put in my contacts and go with Rue and Effie to Haymitch's.

When we walk in, the guest bedrooms, 6 in all, are cleaned and made into a training center. There are any kids here and some adults, Annie and Finn are here which surprises me. The victors, including my parents, go to the head of the room and Pluratch start talking, "Welcome, I bet you're all wondering what you're doing here. As you all know, the Hunger Games are coming back in a little less than 3 months. We have decided since you are the most likely to get picked that you should get some training done early. Today you will find out a little bit about the victors/ trainers and which group you're in. Tomorrow is the first real day of training so make sure you're prepared. I'll now have the Victor's and trainers introduce themselves." Mom is the first to go up and speak "Hi, I'm Katniss Mellark or Everdeen. I was one of the Victors of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I was also the Mockingjay during the rebellion." She moves back to her original place then dad goes up to speak, "Hello, I'm Peeta Mellark and I was the other victor of the 74th and one of the victors of the 75th Hunger Games. I was also part of the second rebellion." The other victors go on and I find that Finn Jr. is going to be at a station and Gale isn't here so I felt a little bit better.

After all the intros were done, Pluratch reads off the list of names and what group they're in. "So, in Katniss and Peeta's group they're will be Jimmie, Donny, Rue, Tiara, Jack and Lucille. Although you're too young to go into the Games, you still need to train. You will be working on plant identification and skills used to survive." Wait, did Rue already know about the Games? Probably, with them coming back and all the town talk about it, she probably knows. The lists went on until I heard my name, "Troy, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay are in Finn and Annie's group. You will be working on swimming and tying knots." As I head over toward them, I see my group is filled with people my age.

We sit in a circle and Finn starts talking, "Alright, thank you for coming! I'm Finn and this is my mother, Annie. I recognize some of you but let's do a little intro just so the other people know who you are." A boy with blonde hair speaks up first; he kind of reminds me of my dad, "Hi, I'm Ryan. I'm from district 3 and I'm one of the grandsons of Beetee, one of the victors here and I have a twin, Sharpay." The blonde girl steps up now, she must be Sharpay, "Hey I'm Sharpay, Ryan's twin. As he said, I live in District 3 and I'm the only granddaughter of Beetee." An African-american woman starts to talk, "I'm Taylor, I live in District 11. I am the niece of Thresh and I don't have siblings." The African-american man starts to speak, "Woah Tay, little stubborn there?" in turn she glares at him, "Hey I'm Chad, I live in District 11 with Ms. Stubborn and I am one of the grandsons of Chaff." I decide I like him, he seems nice and not as stubborn as Taylor. Its Gabriella's turn, but I kinda tune out of what she's saying. She looks nice with her hair down, something I've never seen her do, but what am I thinking! I can't _Like _her, my parent's would kill me! I shake the thoughts out of my head when it's my turn to speak, "I'm Troy, I live here in District 12 and I am the son of Peeta and Katniss." Sharpay gasps and looks at me, "You're the sparrow? That's so cool! You know I had to play your aunt in this musical I did when I was 13, I got-" Ryan reached behind her and covered her mouth, "Excuse her, she talks too much." Chad and I start laughing while Taylor and Gabriella are in some deep conversation about some girly thing. I decide I like Ryan too, he seems the opposite of his sister.

After that, we go through the procedure of what we need to do, bring, who we need to see in the morning, and other things. Then it's time for lunch so I sit by Gabriella, Chad and Ryan while two other guys join us, their names are Jason and Zeke. Zeke is from District ten and is related to a victor I've never heard of. "Well, I'm from District 7 and I'm the son of Johanna Mason." Jason says. Gabriella nearly choked on her sandwich while Ryan slapped her back trying to help her. "Johanna Mason, one of the Victors of the 75th Hunger Games?" Jason slowly nods, afraid of the result. She's tearing up and looking around then she stands and goes outside. Jason looks at me concerned, "What did I do?" I shrug and go after her, knowing exactly where she is,

The woods.

**So sorry for not updating and this short, crappy chapter. I didn't have writer's block but I wanted a cliff-hanger. Anyway, I wonder what's wrong with Gabriella, anyone have any suggestions? If I could have 15 reviews by next chapter, that would be so cool and I was wondering if I posted the completed cover for this story (thank you Angie!) on Devinart if anyone would check it out. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8, Johanna's Story

_**Rue:**_

I watched as my brother went out to chase his girlfriend (not technically but whatever,) into the woods. I knew that he was shocked when I came to the training thing but to be honest, I knew about the Games way before he did. I found the book that my parents made way before either Troy or I were born. I asked about it and after a lot of convincing mama told me everything about her sister and all. She didn't want to tell Troy yet, but she waited for like two years before telling him. I can't really blame her though; I would probably tell the youngest before the person who might be playing a par- sorry, I said too much. Anyway I'm in Johanna's group and we're doing weapons training, it's pretty fun since I find school very fun. She keeps giving my brother and Gabriella weird looks though, almost like she's questioning them. I have no idea what's up with them, I have a feeling I'll find out soon.

_**Johanna:**_

District 12 confused me, ever since I came here when Peeta asked me to help out with the training. First, there were the Mellark children. Troy reminded me so much of his mother but you could see a lot of Peeta in there too, but how could a kid be the perfect combination of them? And Rue, almost nothing like her mother and only with the kindness of her father (and his baking skills.) She was cute but could be very persuasive and had a passion for animals, didn't find Haymitch or Effie the slightest bit of annoying and cared when anyone talked. Not that I've talked to her, really I haven't talked to anyone (unless you count Peeta.)

Then there was someone that I never thought I'd see again, Gale Hawthorne.

_During the days of the Rebellion, we became a little bit closer when Katniss made it clear she had no romantic relations with him. Honestly I saw that one coming but Gale's fire had been burnt out for that one night and being the great person I am (yeah, right) I comforted him. I did the next day too, and the next, and the next… anyway I ended up moving to district 2 with him. We had waited for a while before trying for any children but one day I had found out that I was indeed pregnant. _

_I had two children, one boy and one girl. Our little girl was named Gabriella Ivy Hawthorne, healthy and responsive. But our son was born ill, Jason Jack Hawthorne was born. For the benefit of our children, we decided to have Jason kept with Beetee in District 3 until he was older and raise Gabi like she was the only child. I know poor choices but hey, we weren't really expecting to be parents. _

_When Gabriella was three, we went up to District 12 to let his mother and siblings see our daughter in person. He insisted while we were there we make a friendly trip to see Katniss, (she had written him a couple of times yet he never opened her letters.) We walked to her house in Victors Village but no one answered. Leaving Gabriella with Gale, I went to ask Haymitch if she had moved, He had told me all about the two formerly fake Star-Crossed Lovers were actually an item now. I was reluctant to let Gale know, I had finally gotten him to be mine but I didn't have to tell him. _

_A little boy who looked around 3 walked out of one of the many houses carrying two little bags. He was singing the Valley song, his little blue eyes shining and his dark hair falling in front of his face; I had guessed he was on his way to Haymitch's. He stopped when he had seen us and dropped the two bags, running back to his house and violently banging on the door. An older man walked out and immediately picked up the crying boy; his eyes (identical to the little boys) were filled with worry as the little one told his story. I immediately recognized the figure as it took Gale a while; picking up the bags as I walked closer, he had heard me and immediately looked in my direction. Gale had suggested taking Gabriella to town as I talked to 'Mellark.'_

_He smiled as he said my name, "Hey Peeta." I replied. He whispered something into the little one's ear and put him down, his toddler legs ran inside shouting for his mother. Right after I hugged him, I don't think I could help it, and he took me in with opened arms. An idiot smile plastered onto my face I pulled away, examining him. He didn't look like the starving, hijacked boy that I once knew. His scars on his body had turned a lighter pink; his longer hair cut a lot shorter. Puberty had treated him well and he had put on at least 30 pounds in muscle. We started small talk, about how we've been and what we've been up to. He tells me that he's rebuilt his family's bakery in the newer part of town and that he's been handling his flashbacks very well (having one almost never.) I told him about Jas and moving out to district 2. _

_We talked for a good 20 minutes before a woman carrying the same little boy that I saw earlier, she had a smile on her face and was paying attention to his little rant. Her hair was in a very loose braid and the scars that went up her body were recognized instantly. "Well Peeta, your little boy comes into the kitchen and starts playing in the trash; saying that he was looking for buried treasure. Had to clean him up and clean the kitchen." She finally looks over at me and her face immediately lights up a little more, "Johanna!" she says while putting the kid down and runs over to me. She hugs me and before tears start to fill my eyes for the second time I hear Gale's voice and he's not calling my name,_

_He's calling Katniss'. _

_This went on for a long time; he'd say her name when he was sleeping. Say her name when Gabriella asked to hear a story, when she asked who the villain was it was always 'Peter'. He had emotionally left me years before I left him and got Jason back from Beetee._

_He turned my own daughter against my family, my only family. _

I snap out of my flashback as I observe my group. I have Rue Mellark, Luke Jones, Zachary Flynn, Alexandra Russan, Mayson Redbeck and Elizabeth Thomas. All of them are eleven and all except Rue are distantly related to victors. Peeta shoots me a look from across the room and our silent conversation starts:  
_Hey, are you okay?  
Yeah, what would make you think I wasn't?  
Well, you looked like you were having a flashback; Kantiss gets that look all the time.  
Don't ever compare me to Everdeen, Mellark. I don't care if she is your wife but Gale still loves her.  
I should have known, I'm so sorry. You deserve better Johanna.  
Thanks, breadboy. _

I deserve better, yeah right. I abandoned my four year old daughter, my three month old son! I lost my husband to another woman, (WHO WAS/IS MARRIED!) and worst of all….

I'm still in love with Gale Hawthorne.

**I have been working on this update since I published the last one, no joke. It's short, I know, but hey blame my school for giving us so much dang homework and after school clubs that I like to join. Oh and don't forget my friends who come over to my house on Saturdays when I say that I'm busy. So go ahead scream at me, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated. **

**And to Im a Skyscraper, I'm so freaking sorry I haven't replied sooner **_**I will get that reply to you ASAP**_** (its first on my list.)**


End file.
